Two Hearts, True Love
by Shad'ai
Summary: Quite some time has passed since the ARK. Sonic has felt empty, and decides to go for an adventure... but his life will make an unexpected change...
1. My Saviour

**Two Hearts, True Love**

**Chapter 1: My Saviour**

I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, wondering how I should start the day. I glanced over at my clock. The L.E.D. displayed 6:13 AM. I gave a sigh, and decided to go for a run. I placed my shoes on my feet, and my gloves on my hands. I then noticed the golden bracelet sitting on my dresser. My mind returned to the exact moment when the bracelet was removed from Shadow's wrist. It was relieving for me to know that my dark rival had survived his fall to Earth. I sighed as I thought of him.

'_Why can't I stop thinking about him?'_ I thought to myself.

I sighed again and placed his bracelet on my left wrist. I looked at the bracelet, marveling its beauty. I then opened my window, jumped out, and started my run.

'_I wonder where he could be. I haven't seen him for a long time. I wonder if he's doing okay.'_

I kept running, and ended up at a beach. I gazed out at the lone island in the distance. I gave a grin and pulled an oxygen mask from behind my quills.

"The technology of this world is amazing." I said with a smirk. "It's nice to have a place to hide things."

I put the mask on, and entered the water. I was eager to get to the island and explore it. It would be nice to get away from the business of Station Square.

'_Time to explore. Thanks to this technology, I can go underwater. Here I go.'_

I disappeared under the waves, and as I continued, I gazed in awe at the amazing marine life I saw. I picked up my pace, as I didn't want to risk losing air. Within a few moments, I noticed that the ocean floor started tilting upwards.

'_I'm almost there. I can't wait to see what wonders await on that island.'_

Finally, I was close to the surface. I emerged from beneath the waves, and walked onto the island beach. I shook the water off my quills, and rubbed my arms. I was feeling a little cold from the water, and a breeze that was blowing didn't help.

After I warmed myself up a bit, I began exploring the island. I went into the forest, and gazed at the wildlife. I covered my ears as a bird squawked loudly.

"Birds…" I muttered with a smirk. "Always noisy."

I kept walking through the forest, the sun getting blocked out by the trees. The forest started to get very dense, and I soon lost my way. I started to feel a little afraid, as I was on this island about a mile away, while all my friends were back home. My mind suddenly turned to Chris, Tails, and the others. Would they be looking for me? Would they ever think to look out this far? Would I ever get back home, or was I doomed to spend eternity here? I picked up my pace, panic starting to show itself in my body. I almost called out for assistance, but stopped myself.

"This island could be deserted, or the inhabitants, if any, could be hostile." I said to myself. "I should just explore this place, and try and find my way back. I could use a snack though."

I continued my stroll through the forest, looking for a source of food. I saw an apple sitting on the ground. Looking up, I noticed an apple tree, with ripe apples growing all over.

"I guess it's better than starving." I said with a grunt. "Well, it's time for my… AH!"

I staggered back, as pain coursed through my leg. Suddenly, I heard a strange rattling sound. Looking down, I saw a strange snake. It seemed to glare at me, with its beady little eyes. I glanced down at my leg, and noticed two puncture marks. It was then, that I knew that I had been bitten by a snake. I had no clue as to what snake it was… until I remembered Chris' school project about rattlesnakes. I also remembered him saying that they were among the deadliest of the snakes. Suddenly, I started to feel dizzy.

"The… poison." I gasped out.

I started to stagger through the forest, in search of something that would help me, but I couldn't see very well. My vision had started to get affected. Within a few minutes, I was having trouble breathing. I could hardly walk, and my vision had become worse. Suddenly, I noticed a strange house in a very dark part of the forest. I tried to choke out for help, but my words were labored. I got closer and closer, but before I could reach it, I collapsed onto the ground. I guess the sound I made when I fell, got the attention of the inhabitant of the house, because I saw a shady figure approach me. I couldn't make him out.

"Oh, my god. What happened?" I heard a deep familiar voice ask.

I tried to look up at the dark figure, but my vision was fading fast.

"Bitten… rattlesnake…" were the last words I said before I went out like a light. I could barely make out the last thing I heard from this mysterious character.

"I'll help you, Sonic."

I awoke a while later, feeling disoriented, but nonetheless alive. I glanced around, trying to make everything out. My vision was returning, but I could only see properly when I was close to something. I noticed the shady character walk towards me again. I squinted, trying to make him out. He seemed to be carrying something. I heard that deep voice once again.

"You're awake. Good. I have something for you."

As he got closer, I began to make him out. I saw mostly black, with hints of red, with a little bit of white. Suddenly, I could see him clearly…

"SHADOW?" I gasped out.

I shivered as a slight chill came over my body. Shadow placed his hand against my chest, indicating to me that I should lie down. I complied with the gesture, and laid down on the soft surface of the bed I was on. My vision became almost completely restored, and I gazed at Shadow, noticing a small smile form on his usually somber face. I suddenly felt all warm, particularly in my face. I turned away, and noticed my reflection in a nearby mirror. I gasped when I saw my face was red. I was… blushing? Shadow snickered at my surprise. He turned my head back towards him, and placed a tray of food in front of me.

"You need to eat. Please… I don't know what you like, but what I have isn't exactly terrible." Shadow said softly.

I picked up the first thing I could grab, and to my surprise, it was a burger. A grin came across my saviour's face as he noticed my eyes light up.

"I thought you might like it. I made it myself. I hope my cooking isn't as bad as I dreaded." He said with a small grin.

I looked back at Shadow. Then, I looked at the burger, and took a bite. As soon as it hit my tongue, I felt completely overwhelmed. I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven, but tenfold.

"These are amazing!" I cried out. "They're so much better than the one's I get."

Shadow gave me a small smile, and left me alone to finish my meal. It wasn't bad either. Burger, fries, pizza subs, and chicken rolls, which were new to me. There was also a tall glass of soda. Once again, I felt warm inside. I knew I wasn't blushing though, because it felt different. I finished my gourmet meal, and then got up to wash up. I didn't understand why I wanted to wash, but I guess it was because of how Shadow had cared for me through the snakebite ordeal. I only got a few feet, before Shadow came along and halted me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked me, seemingly concerned.

I gazed into his ruby-red eyes, and he gazed into my emerald-green eyes. Sighing, I explained to him that I wanted to wash up.

"Please, let me do it." I begged him.

He smiled, and nodded his head. He walked with me into the kitchen. From what I saw of the house, it looked pretty good. It was nice and tidy. I walked over to the sink, and started to wash off the tray. I accidentally knocked a plastic plate onto the floor. I quickly bent down to pick it up… my hand coming into contact with Shadow's. We both blushed, and I picked up the plate, placing it back where it was. I finished washing the tray, and the glass, and went back over to the bed I was laying on. Shadow walked with me every step of the short way. I sat down on the bed, and he sat down next to me. I shivered again, feeling cold. I was surprised when Shadow placed an arm around me. I was starting to warm up again. My face must have been beet-red, but this time, I didn't care. Something inside told me that this was supposed to be. I turned to Shadow, a small smile on my face. I was about to ask him how he was going, but I was stopped when he kissed me…


	2. My One and Only

**Two Hearts, True Love**

**Chapter 2: My One and Only**

I gazed into his eyes, and suddenly, I found myself embracing the hedgehog I had always considered my rival. The kiss seemed to last forever to me, and I'm sure Sonic felt the same way. I broke the kiss, and immediately went deep red in the face.

"I… I'm sorry, Sonic. I don't know what came over me…" I gasped out.

I turned my head away, so he wouldn't see my face. I immediately felt like I had repulsed the one I felt so strongly about.

'_What have I done?'_

My shoulders started shaking, and tears came streaking down for the first time in years. I tried to stand up, but I felt Sonic's hand on my shoulder, holding me back. He placed his hand under my chin and turned my head towards him. He gazed deeply into my eyes, and shocked me by returning the kiss. My heart skipped a beat. Sonic was kissing me! I didn't know he felt the same way about me as I did for him. He placed his arms around my abdomen, and held me close to him. I started to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Instinctively, I placed my arms around Sonic also. I knew then, that I was in love. And that Sonic loved me back. Sonic broke the kiss, and stared into my soul. I watched and listened, as he sighed happily.

"I love you, Shadow." Sonic told me softly.

I blushed even more and took hold of Sonic's right hand with my left. I gazed into his beautiful emerald eyes. Eyes that I felt were more precious than any gem.

"I love you too, Sonic." I replied with a happy sigh.

I closed my eyes as he held me close to him once again. I finally had someone to share my feelings with. Suddenly, I found myself in a white void. Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

"SONIC?" I called out, in worry.

I couldn't see my blue love anywhere. I started to feel alone, and wonder if everything I had just experienced was a dream. Suddenly, I saw her.

"Maria?" I choked out.

I was indeed gazing at Maria Robotnik. I started to feel afraid. Could I have…?

"No, Shadow. You haven't died." Maria said softly, shaking her head.

I watched as a small smile came over her face. I had no idea why I was here, or how, for that matter. The only thing I did know was that I was face to face with the young girl I was unable to save all those years ago. Maria's smile grew wider, and she looked at me with the same innocence I had seen some 50 years ago. She moved directly in front of me, and placed an angelic hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, my friend." Maria said, still smiling.

I looked back at her confused. What exactly was she proud of me for?

"Why are you proud of me, Maria?" I finally asked her.

She giggled, removing her hand from my shoulder, placing both hands on her chest. A serious expression came across her young face.

"You have finally found someone you can love, and loves you back." She replied. "Sonic seems to be a very special hedgehog. He is very kind and loyal. I'm sure he's also full of love, of which he only feels for you, Shadow."

My mind suddenly became clear. I gave a small smile and started to blush. She knew everything. Death really was only the beginning. It was the beginning of a new life. She was able to watch over me, like my guardian angel.

"I… love him with all my heart." I said softly, still blushing.

Maria smiled once again, and started to fade. I listened to her final words…

"I know you do. This relationship was meant to be. It was destined to happen. I'll always be with you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

I was back on the bed with Sonic. He was still holding me, and while I could feel him, I was asleep. I guess Sonic laid me down, because that's the position I found myself in when I awoke.

"Sonic?" I called out softly. "Sonic?"

I turned my head to the side, and noticed that Sonic was asleep next to me. I sighed happily, as I watched him sleep. I decided to go back to sleep, so I moved closer to Sonic, and placed my arm over him, and snuggled up close. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of my future with my one and only.

I awoke a few hours later, feeling a wonderful sensation on my face. I moved my head a bit, and saw Sonic caressing me with a gloveless hand. I removed the gloves from my hands, and interlinked my fingers with his. Sonic then took my hand and kissed it gently. A deep blush came across my face.

'_He really does love me.'_

Sonic gazed into my ruby eyes. When I gazed back into his beautiful emerald eyes, I noticed something different. They appeared to be brighter than before. To me, they looked even more beautiful than ever. I closed my eyes as his lips claimed mine. Like before, the kiss seemed to last forever. I suddenly felt his tongue on my lips. I opened my mouth and let it in. The feeling I was experiencing was intense… like nothing I'd ever felt before. I loved every moment of it. The kiss was broken, and we stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Sonic's face became panicked. He glanced at the little clock I had. The time read 19:42.

"Whoa, I'll bet that everyone is worried about me." Sonic gasped.

I grinned, and took hold of Sonic's hand. I stood up, and lifted Sonic up into my arms. Keeping him secure with one arm, I reached my free hand behind my quills, and produced a Chaos Emerald. I placed the emerald behind my quills once again, and took Sonic with both of my arms. I then spoke the two familiar words…

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

We disappeared from my cottage, and reappeared in front of Sonic's house. I took Sonic into the house, still in my arms. I opened the door, and stepped inside. My heart started pounding.

What will the others think when they see us? Will they accept us? Or will we be ridiculed because of our feelings for each other?

Suddenly, we saw them. Tails, Chris, and… gulp Amy. Sonic lowered himself out of my arms. My eyes started to flutter as Chris looked at me with an evil grin. He walked over to me, his eyes lighting up evilly. He stood directly in front of me, and spoke in a soft voice that only I could hear…

"So… you and Sonic, huh?" he asked cheekily.

I took a step backwards. For all he knew, Sonic could have been too tired to run. But he seemed to know what was happening between me and my blue lover.

"Uhh…" I stammered.

Chris smirked at me, but he was clearly not repulsed by the truth.

"I have no worries about this. Amy might, but I wouldn't. Besides… I'll tell you a secret…" he said softly.

He whispered his secret, and I nearly choked to death. My eyes went wider, clearly showing some major shock with what the human had told me.

"You're in love with Tails!" I whispered back.

Chris stared back at me, and nodded his head sheepishly. It seemed hard for him to acknowledge the fact that he was in love with an 8 year old fox. But I just placed my hand on his shoulder and told him that he'd be alright. I glanced back over at Sonic, who was starting to feel smothered by Amy. Tails wasn't helping, as he was hugging Sonic half to death. I listened to Sonic's conversation with Amy…

"I'm sorry Amy, but I won't marry you. You're too young for me for starters…" he said to the pink hedgehog.

"PLEASE, SONIKKU!" Amy begged.

I walked over to Sonic to provide assistance. I was about to tell Amy a little white lie, until Sonic placed his arms around me and kissed me… in front of everyone. The kiss lasted for a few moments, and when we broke the kiss, we looked around. Chris was looking very interested, Tails seemed to be intrigued, but Amy was the most shocked. Ignoring the shocked Amy, Sonic gazed into my eyes, and told me of his love.

"I'll never leave you, Shadow." He said softly, with a blush.

I gazed into his beautiful emerald eyes, and blushed back.

"I'll always love you, Sonic." I said, smiling. "You'll always be my one and only."


	3. Feelings Revealed

**Two Hearts, True Love**

**Chapter 3: Feelings Revealed**

I stood there, intrigued, as I watched Sonic and Shadow embrace each other. It looked so sexy, the way they weren't afraid to admit their true feelings for each other. I cast a glance over at the one I secretly loved. My heart melted as I gazed upon his cute orange and white fur, his double tails… Tails… I could say that name a billion times and never get sick of it. I took a look inside the jacket I was wearing, and made sure that I still had my picture of the cute little fox hidden safely inside. It wasn't there. I almost became frantic, until I remembered that I had placed it inside my pillow. I sighed and turned back to Sonic and Shadow, who were both being eyed by Amy.

'_This is sure to break her heart, but she should learn to accept that things don't always go as you want them to.'_

I glanced back at Tails, his face looking so adorable. The confusion on his face only heightened my secret feelings for him. I wanted to hold the little fox in my arms and keep him close to me for eternity. But something was holding me back.

'_My head is telling me that it's wrong to love him, but my heart is telling me that it's right. Why are my emotions so unpredictable?'_

I jumped from my trance as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Gasping, I turned around, and noticed that Shadow was behind me. He was grinning mysteriously at me. I suddenly felt strange. I wondered what Shadow's intentions were.

"Uh… is there something you… want?" I asked shakily.

Shadow grinned and took me into a room. I looked back and noticed that Sonic was trying to make Amy understand his decision. Shadow closed the door behind us, and sat me onto a chair. He then grabbed a chair, and placing it next to mine, he sat down also.

"So, you really do like Tails then, eh?" he asked me with a grin.

My face turned bright red. He had come to talk to me about my interest in the little fox that I had secret feelings for.

"Uh-huh…" I replied, nodding.

Shadow grinned and closed his eyes. He opened them again and stared at me. I smiled weakly, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I had told someone I didn't really know that I was in love with an 8 year old fox. It had to defy the laws of nature. I suddenly started crying uncontrollably. I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't stop thinking about Tails. But there I was, a 12 year old boy, in love with an 8 year old fox… Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, noticing Shadow's black hand.

"Don't worry yourself." Shadow told me. "I'm sure he'd understand your feelings, even though you're both so young. Well, I better go help my hedgie out of his situation with Amy. Good luck…"

I watched as Shadow got up and walked out of the room. I could hear Amy's distressed voice pleading with Sonic.

"You were only joking around… weren't you?" I heard Amy ask in a pleading tone.

I glanced out of the room, my tears beginning to dry up. I saw Shadow sit down next to Sonic, and take his hand. I watched as Amy hung her head, and bid everyone farewell. Moments after Amy left, I noticed Sonic and Shadow embrace each other. I sat back down on the chair I was on, and buried my face in my hands once again. How was I going to reveal my feelings to Tails? I suddenly heard approaching footsteps. I didn't really care who it was. I just kept my face buried in my hands. That was until I felt a small hand on my shoulder, and a cute little voice speak up…

"Are you okay, Chris?"

I looked up and saw him… Tails. The one I was obsessively in love with. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at my teary face. I gazed into his turquoise eyes, captivated by their beauty. He glanced deep into my eyes, noticing the tears that had been flowing.

"Your eyes are nice and sparkly. How did they get like that?" he asked me.

If I hadn't controlled myself, I probably would have done something I'd regret, but instead, I blushed a little bit.

"It was my tears that made them like that… That's what it was." I replied softly.

Tails removed his hand from my shoulder and looked at me, confused. The way he looked made my heart pound faster.

'_This is wrong!'_ My mind screamed, but my heart overpowered it. _'It's destined to happen! You love him!'_

I looked down at the ground. I was starting to get extremely confused. Could this really be love? Or was it just a crush? I looked back up at him when he put his hand back on my shoulder.

"Why were you crying, Chris?" he asked me, genuinely concerned. "What's wrong? Is it because of Sonic and Shadow? Is that it? You liked one of them?"

I gazed deep into his turquoise eyes, and knew that I had to tell him the truth. I took a deep breath. I sighed and began to tell him how I felt.

"It's not them I care for…" I started, shaking my head softly. "I… I love…"

I paused, too afraid to finish. My heart felt heavy, as if it had become made of iron. It suddenly hit me, that he had asked if I had liked Sonic or Shadow. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes, and in my heart. I had to tell him!

"Who do you love, Chris?" Tails asked. "Please tell me. I won't tell anyone."

I glanced into his eyes once again, and his pleading look told me that I should not be afraid. I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened my eyes and took hold of his hand. Tails looked down at my hand. Then, he looked back up at me, waiting for me to answer.

"I… love…" I began.

I almost didn't say it again, but something inside me clicked, and I blurted it out.

"I love you, Tails!"

I immediately lowered my head, feeling relieved, but at the same time I was afraid. I told him how I really felt. I expected him to pull his hand out from my hold and run off, but he just stayed there. I glanced up at him, and he had a surprised expression on his face. He gazed into my sapphire eyes, his expression remaining the same. I could hear Sonic and Shadow talking about something, but I couldn't make it out.

'_How did you do it?'_ I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was about to apologize for everything, until I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes, and saw Tails. He was… kissing me! My heart skipped a beat. I instinctively closed my eyes, enjoying the new emotions that were coursing within. The kiss was broken, and my eyes opened. I gazed into Tails' eyes, happiness evident in my eyes. Suddenly, I felt my face grow hot. I was blushing. I noticed Tails' face go pink. He was also blushing.

"Chris…" Tails began. "I knew that you liked guys, because you never talked about girlfriends or anything. You've always been hanging out with Sonic and me."

I smiled sheepishly. He knew that I had liked boys all along. He gazed into my eyes once again, and I caressed his face. I blushed as I listened to him purr. I placed my arms around him, and kissed him. After a few moments, we moved our lips apart. Tails purred once again, and he held me close to him.

"I wish I knew about your feelings earlier." Tails said softly, gazing into my eyes.

I gazed back into his eyes, a small grin on my face.

"How long have you liked me?" he asked me, grinning.

I blushed and told him the answer.

"Since a few days after I met you." I replied with a giggle.

Tails blushed, and told me his true feelings.

"I've had the biggest crush on you as soon as I met you." He told me. "I noticed you immediately. You were so shy, yet so friendly. I instantly wanted to have the key to your heart."

We held each other close, and I could hear his heart beating. All my doubts were washed away. Suddenly, I noticed that we were being watched. I saw Shadow looking in at me. He and Sonic were in an embrace. He flashed me a thumbs up and winked. I smiled back, and mouthed my gratitude. I had finally let my feelings be revealed, and found my true love.


	4. Power of the Heart

**Two Hearts, True Love**

**Chapter 4: Power of the Heart**

I awoke and looked out the window. It was still very dark. I glanced at Sonic's clock, and noticed that it was only 3:15 AM. I glanced over at the bed, where Sonic was sleeping. We had decided to sleep separately, so no one would show any alarm or disgust. I think everyone was still getting used to our being together.

'_He looks so adorable.'_

I watched solemnly, as he shivered. Ever since his episode with the snake, he'd experience some cold flushes. His body was getting over the shock of his near death experience. With a small smile, I tip-toed over to his bed and clambered in with him. I placed my arms around his sleeping body, and held him close to me, enabling him to share my warmth. I fell into unconsciousness… that is to say, I fell asleep.

'_I'll never do anything to hurt you. I'll keep you safe from harm.'_

A few hours later, I awoke, finding Sonic looking down at me. I opened my eyes wider, and noticed he was kneeling over me. He had a flirty grin on his face, and his emerald eyes seemed to glint mysteriously. He gazed into my eyes, and I was drawn to his. I pulled him down, and our lips met. His touch seemed more sensual than before… but nonetheless, I enjoyed it immensely. I gently caressed his face, my heart pounding in my chest. My breathing suddenly became faster. All these new emotions were overwhelming me. Suddenly, I remembered what Maria had told me about love. I closed my eyes, and smiled.

'_Thank you, Maria…'_

My breathing slowed down, and my heart returned to its normal rate. I opened my eyes, and sighed as I gazed deep into Sonic's beautiful emerald eyes. I noticed his eyes were filled with love. Love for me. A few tears formed in my eyes, instantly grabbing Sonic's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly concerned.

He moved his hand up to my eyes and gently wiped away the tears. I took hold of his hand, and held it against my cheek. I closed my eyes once again. I felt Sonic pull me close to him, holding me in his loving hug.

"Nothing's wrong…" I said, a few unnoticed tears trickling down my face.

I opened my eyes, closing them again as Sonic planted a kiss on my tender lips. The kiss was broken, and I re-opened my eyes. Sonic suddenly looked solemn.

"I'll accept your decision to not want to speak about it. But there's one thing I won't accept." He replied, a mysterious look in his eyes.

I started to feel a new feeling. I believe it was called… anxiety. I had no idea what that look meant. I was about to find out.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

Sonic suddenly flashed me a grin. His grin made my heart skip a beat.

"A refusal to join me for breakfast at my favorite café. That's what I refuse to accept." He said, a flirty tone evident in his voice.

I grinned, relaxing my previously tense body. I held him close to me, and moved my hands over his quills, watching as he shivered in enjoyment. Once again, our lips met. I could feel his tongue licking at my lips. I parted my lips, allowing it to slip inside. I suddenly felt another emotion. My body was tingling. I ignored it, telling myself that I should only worry about my blue lover and myself. The kiss lasted for quite a while, but it felt like time had just stopped. I was frozen in this sensual moment, and I was enjoying it. It was true what they say about the power of the heart. It is the most powerful force in existence.

An hour later, we left and headed to Sonic's 'favorite café'. We sat down at a table, and a friendly looking man came over and asked us what we'd like to order.

"I'll have some pancakes with maple syrup please, Tori." Sonic said with a wide grin.

I glanced at the menu, wondering what I should sample. I decided to go with Sonic, and have the pancakes.

"Uh… could I please have the same?" I asked 'Tori'.

Tori smiled and wrote down our orders on a little notebook, before disappearing into the kitchen. I gazed at Sonic, and solemnly sighed as he shivered again.

"Are you okay?" I asked my blue aficionado. "Can I help?"

Sonic gave me a small smile, and shook his head slowly. I felt a weight on my heart. Maybe my DNA somehow affected his. My mind flashed back to just after I had found him in the forest…

I heard a noise outside my house, and went out to investigate. I instantly noticed a familiar silhouette in front of me. It was Sonic!

'_How did he find me?'_ I thought to myself.

I watched in horror as he fell to the ground, and tried to crawl in the direction of my house.

'_Something's wrong here. Sonic must be hurt!'_ My mind screamed in worry.

I ran over to him as fast as I could. My heart started to pound very fast. I had to find out what was happening. I stopped in front of him.

"Oh my god. What happened?" I asked, my voice shaky for an unknown reason.

My heart seemed to sink as he tried to look up at me. His eyes were starting to glaze. I immediately knew he was close to death.

"Bitten… rattlesnake…" he gasped out, before he dropped into unconsciousness.

I started to shake with worry. I had to act fast, otherwise he would…

"I'll help you, Sonic." I told him.

I took him into my arms and dashed off to my house. I sped inside, and placed Sonic onto my bed. I looked over at my medical kit.

'_For the first time, I need to rely on human technology.'_

I opened the box, and picked up a syringe. Then, I stuck it into my arm, and drew out some of my blood. I knew that our blood was the same type, but I was unaware of what side-effects it might have on his body. But it was better than nothing.

"You won't feel this at all." I said softly to the unconscious Sonic.

I stuck the needle into his arm, and placed my blood into his body. Then, I sat with him and waited for him to heal…

I was drawn back to the present when Sonic planted a kiss on my lips. I jumped back, not expecting him to have kissed me. I realized what it must've looked like to Sonic, and I relaxed.

"I'm sorry." I said, apologetically. "I guess I zoned out."

Sonic simply smiled and kissed me again. I reciprocated, putting my back into it, as humans say. We were interrupted when Tori made a coughing noise. We broke apart and looked up at him. He had a small grin on his face. In each hand, was a plate of pancakes, covered in maple syrup.

"Breakfast is served. Double pancakes and syrup for the two lovebirds." Tori said, his grin growing wider.

He placed the plates in front of us, and I was about to grab some money from my little storage area behind my quills, but Sonic and Tori both halted me. Sonic motioned his head to a sign. I read it aloud…

"Breakfast free if ordered before 8:00." I read.

I glanced up at the clock. The time read 7:55 AM. I gave an embarrassed blush, causing Sonic to giggle.

Tori's grin was still wide on his face. He chuckled at my pink face…

"I usually let Sonic eat here for free anyway. Any friend… or boyfriend of Sonic's is welcome to his privileges also." Tori explained. "Enough said. Dig in before your pancakes go cold."

Tori chuckled again, and walked back into the kitchen. Sonic and I both started to eat our breakfast. As soon as the pancakes hit my tongue, my taste buds exploded with delight. The syrup was very sweet and it tasted most excellent. I chewed a few times and swallowed. I then gazed at Sonic with a grin.

"I see why this is your favorite café." I chuckled.

Sonic nodded at me, and we resumed eating our meal. Within a few minutes, both plates were clean. Tori came out and asked us how we liked it, to which we both gave him a double thumbs-up. We bade him farewell, and left the café.

"That was an excellent tasting delicacy." I said to Sonic, licking my lips.

He nodded in agreement, and we walked to the beach. When we arrived, we took our shoes off and walked barefoot across the sand.

"This sand feels so nice under my feet." I said with a happy sigh.

Sonic didn't reply, and I looked around. My heart leapt up into my throat when I saw Sonic sprawled out on the sand.

"SONIC!"


	5. Struggling to Survive

**Two Hearts, True Love**

**Chapter 5: Struggling to Survive**

I purred as Chris kissed me goodbye. He placed his arms around me, and held me close to him. I glanced into his eyes, the eyes that I had instantly noticed when I met him. I could feel my face grow warm.

"Good luck with your test!" I said softly.

Chris placed his hands on my cheeks and ran them softly over my fur, making me shiver in delight.

"It'll be a piece of cake!" Chris replied with a grin. "I love you, Tails. See ya when I get home."

Our lips met once again, and I placed my arms around him, not wanting to let go. But I knew I had to, so I released him, and he began to leave, keeping his eyes on me. Suddenly, he walked into the wall. Blushing, he opened the door, and walked out, blowing me a kiss before he disappeared outside. I giggled to myself, repeatedly seeing Chris walk into the wall. He looked so handsome when he blushed, my heart melted. With a soft sigh, I walked into my room, and resumed working on blueprints for a present for Chris' upcoming birthday. I looked at the blueprints for Sonic's present. I was planning to make shoes identical to Shadow's.

'_He'll love this gift!'_ I thought to myself, with a grin.

I suddenly looked down at my fur. It seemed to be a bit dirty.

'_I'll have a shower, and clean up. When Chris sees me when he gets home from school, he'll have a cleaner and fluffier me.'_

I skipped into the bathroom. Yes… I skipped. I turned on the shower, and removed my shoes and gloves. Stepping into the shower, I shivered as the hot stream of water hit my fur. I loved having hot showers, as they always made me feel nice and warm inside. I got some shampoo and lathered it on my fur. I watched as the shampoo was washed off by the water. My thoughts suddenly turned to Sonic once again. I wondered how he'd like his new shoes… once I'd finished making them of course. After about five minutes, I turned the shower off, and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I looked at myself in the mirror, and started laughing when I saw my reflection. My fur looked so silly, that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello good looking!" I said jokingly to my reflection.

I placed my shoes on my feet, and my gloves back on my hands. I combed my fur into place, and stepped out of the bathroom. Suddenly, I heard the phone ring. I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello. Thorndyke Institute of Science and Technology. Tails speaking."

I listened to the voice on the phone ask me certain things.

"Yes, I am one of Sonic's closest friends. Okay… Hey Shadow, what's up? …WHAT! Sonic's in hospital! I'll be right over!"

I hung up the phone in a hurry, and dialed the number for Chris' school. It rang a few times, before I heard one of the secretary's answer.

"Can I get put through to Chris Thorndyke's classroom? It's Tails… I have something important to tell him…" I pleaded.

"Okay, Tails. I'm putting you through now. Please hold." The secretary replied in a nice sounding voice.

I listened to the music that was played, and a few moments later I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Mr. Stewart's classroom, Danny speaking."

"Danny! It's Tails, please get Chris. It's important!" I said in an urgent tone.

"Tails? Okay… I'll get him… Chris!"

I heard a bit of a shuffling noise, before I finally heard his voice.

"Hey good looking. You called me at school?" Chris said in a flirty tone.

"Chris… we've no time to talk about our feelings now. Sonic's in hospital!" I gasped out.

"Oh god. Just a moment… I gotta ask Mr. Stewart if I can go…"

I waited anxiously as I heard Chris beg with his teacher. I heard Mr. Stewart give a reply. Chris picked the phone up again.

"I'll meet you at the hospital. I love you…" he replied.

I can guarantee he began blushing because I heard a few giggles from some students. But this was no time to think about feelings. Sonic was in trouble, and I had to know what went wrong. I dashed out of the house, and sped towards the hospital.

"I may not be as fast as you are, Sonic. But I can still run fast nonetheless." I said to myself.

I continued on my way to the hospital, my thoughts with Sonic the whole way.

'_I only wish I knew what happened…'_ I thought to myself.

Finally, the hospital came into view. I slowed my tails down, and eventually came to a stop in front of the hospital entrance. I started to run inside, but a shiny silver car caught my attention. I glanced at the occupants, and noticed them immediately.

"Chris! Mr. Stewart!"

I ran over to them and hugged Chris close to me, Mr. Stewart watching with a slight grin. I took Chris' hand and we ran inside the hospital. The receptionist looked up at us.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Where's Sonic? Please?" I asked her.

She sighed and pointed over to a sign that was hanging on the wall.

"Sonic's in intensive care. He doesn't seem to be going very well. I hope he pulls through…" the receptionist said softly.

I nodded my thanks and grabbing Chris' hand once again, I ran for the intensive care ward. When I got there, I noticed Shadow pacing outside one of the rooms. He noticed me and ran over to me.

"It's all my fault! I didn't know this would happen!" he said to me, tears forming in his eyes.

I stared at Shadow, not knowing what he was talking about.

"What do you?" I began to ask.

He sighed and turned his gaze towards the room where Sonic was.

"Do you remember the day when I brought Sonic back to the Institute? Well, Sonic had left early that morning to seek out new places. He walked below the water of the beach, and found himself at the island where I live. There was a forest around, and it got very dense. I don't know what happened, but I think he got lost. I was in my house, when I heard scuffling outside. When I looked outside, I noticed Sonic was crawling along the ground, trying to get to my house. As I approached and asked what happened, he told me he was bitten… by a rattlesnake. I was worried, so I picked him up and took him into my house. Since I can handle infections quickly, I took some of my blood and placed it into Sonic. It was compatible, but I am unsure as to if his body is rejecting it… Sonikku…"

I glanced over in the direction of Sonic's ward. Chris held me close to him. A doctor came out of Sonic's room and made her way toward us.

"I'm afraid he's not doing very well. I don't even know if he'll make it. You can go in if you like, but he's still unconscious. I'll be nearby, so just give me a call if something happens."

The doctor smiled sadly and walked away. Together, we entered the room, Shadow being the most concerned. We walked over to Sonic's bedside, and stood there beside him. Shadow took the seat next to the bed and took Sonic's hand in his.

"Gomennasai… Sonikku." He said softly.

Shadow laid his head down on the bed, and gently kissed Sonic's hand. I moved closer to Chris, and he placed his arms around me. Suddenly, thing made a turn for the worst. The life support monitor showed that Sonic's heartbeat began to deteriorate. Shadow sat up quickly, his eyes wide in horror.

"No… Please, no!" Shadow cried out.

Mr. Stewart ran to the doorway quickly. He poked his head out and called out for the doctor. Instantly, she came running into the room. Her eyes went wide, and she dashed over to Sonic's bedside.

"We're losing him! I need…" the doctor began.

Before she could finish, the heart monitor maintained a constant "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"No…" Shadow gasped out.

The doctor reached down and checked for a pulse. She pulled her hand back slowly, and shook her head. My eyes filled with tears, as did Chris', but Shadow felt the full force of the loss…

"IIE… SONIKKU!" he screamed out.

Tears streamed from Shadow's eyes, and I watched him as he held Sonic close to him. I found myself walking over to Shadow, Chris joining me. I placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, and watched as he placed Sonic down onto the bed, and turned around. He placed his arms around Chris and me, and cried out his despair. Chris' teary eyes gazed sadly into mine, before he glanced back down to Shadow, who had turned away, facing Sonic's unmoving body. I heard him whisper out to Sonic. The most powerful words he ever said…

"Aishiteru… Sonikku."


End file.
